


sexual misconduct in the court

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: Alternate Universe, Begging, Courtroom AU, Dirty Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Handcuffs, I think that's it? - Freeform, Kinky sex, Light Bondage, Naughty Touching, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Rumbelle - Freeform, Rumbelle AU - Freeform, Rumbelle Order In The Court, Sex in semi pubic, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, banter foreplay, courtroom antics, lawyer AU, objects sex, sex in odd places, sex with objects, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:25:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: a series of short smuty one shots written for the rumbelle order in the court prompt event!"disclaimer" all my legalknowledge/ jargon. comes from watching too much law&order svu! lol





	1. the judge and the defendant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in judge's chambers. the deal is struck,

judge gold remained late in his chambers his case load more then doubling since judge stone's untimely departure. after removing his reading glasses he pinched the bridge of nose feeling the effects of a headache coming. with a sigh  
he opened his bottom drawer intending to drawn everything out with a bottle of Johnny walker when he looked up surprised to find that he was not alone.

"How did you get in here, dearie."  
he asked a warning in his tone.

"i have my ways judge gold."  
belle French said as she walked closer to his desk.

Isabelle Lacey. belle, ravin French?as her long list of aliases went. she was a call girl and now a defendant on trial in his courtroom for murdering her last client the odds were not in her favor.

"your not supposed to be here without your lawyer present, this is highly inappropriate dearie. and won't help your case at all! now, please leave." he said with a edge to his tone.

"oh, I don't think my lawyer being here would be at all appropriate." she said with a grin. 

he chuckled. "perhaps I haven't made myself clear, get out of my chambers or I'll have you held in contempt of court." he growled.

"not till I get what I came for, I have a deal to propose." she replied with a wicked grin.

"that so." he leaned back in his chair and folded his hands together in his lap looking at her with malicious Glee. 

"I'll give you a night you won't soon forget and in return all you have to do is bar jones from taking the stand,  
without his testimony the state's whole case against me is nothing but circumstantial." she cooly stated while sating down on his desk.

he laughed. "that easy is it now, dearie. and if I refuse your dirty deal? he asked whilst ogling her legs.

"you won't." she said while  
pouring herself a glass of his scotch.

"I see the way you look at me in open court. I've seen just how dark and dirty your thoughts can be.  
it turned you on didn't it. hearing all the naughty details.that part about my toys excited you the most didn't it judge gold." 

he lecherously stared at her as she drank from his glass.

"I can do whatever you like, you can have me however you want me."  
she continued matter of factly.

taking the glass from her he took a long. slow drink from where her lips had touched the glass.

she watched him with a pleased expression.

"a face of an angel with the body of a succubus." he rasp.

"call me whatever you like, just dot call me baby." she said standing up and removing her blouse. 

"do you ever remove those robes? she coyly asked as she pulled her red thong down her legs kicking them off.

he nodded.

she giggled at his puppy dog expression. "the mighty judge gold, struckdumb by the sight of a  
red tong." 

walking around his desk she knelt before him reaching for his pants when he grabbed her hands.

"no, on my desk dearie. now  
your mine to do with whatever  
I wish. my deepest darkest desires realized." he said with a growl.

she looked at him with a amused smirk and pulled up her skirt.  
siting down on his desk she spread her legs open. baring herself completely to him. he greedily stared at her in her exposed state.  
licking his lips he slip his finger inside her.caressing her inner walls.

"dry, your not ready for me yet."  
he stated as he put his soiled finger into his mouth. tasting her. 

"I'm always ready." she replied with a grin.removing a small bottle of lubricant and condoms from inside her bra.

"indeed, you are eager my dear.  
he laughed. no, this won't be quick!  
I want to enjoy this." 

"you want me, take me! she replied leaning back on his desk and spreading her legs wider. 

"as you wish." after he applied  
the lubricant to his fingers.  
he slowly pushed his three fingers inside her and she moaned.  
thrusting her hips upward.

"enough of your theatrics, I'm not interested in a show. you only moan after I made you! he hissed. 

she nodded in agreement as he continued to stroke her slowly making her wet with arousal.

"you get off on this, don't you  
judge gold. being the one in control. ordering people about."  
she breathlessly stated as his clever fingers found her sensitive spot making her involuntarily buck  
her hips.

"I'll enjoy fucking you, yes..but, nothing will please me more then watching you com." he said his voice growing husky.

she moaned as her folds began to flutter. she was on the edge of her climax.taking hold of his hand she guided him to touch her where she most needed him to.she came hard as he pinch her sensitive clit.

he continued to stroke her swollen clit when she suddenly teared open the condom and grabbed him by his wist pulling him closer.

"are you ready to put it in me,  
judge gold." she rasp parting his robes and unzipping his pants.

"oh yes, I've been hard since the moment you entered my chambers." he grunted.

"then fuck me gold! she replied as she rolled the condom onto his hard erect cock.

grabbing hold of her legs he thrusted into her. tightening his hold on her thighs slamming his hard cock into her pussy. fucking her hard on his desk untill he lost control of himself and came. needing to feel her come around him he rubbed at her clit until he finally felt her pussy spasm with her climax.she cried out as  
she came.

breathing heavily he disposed of the used condom and righted his robes while she laid on his desk. panting, 

"satisfied? she asked.

he looked at her with a smirk  
in response. 

"now, you won't go back on our deal gold. I took steps to insure it.  
I've been recording this whole transaction and I'll ruin you if you go back on our deal." she threatened. 

"no, no you won't. you could try to cross me but. you'll only find yourself on your knees in front of another judge. no your at my mercy missy. now if you truly don't want that scoundrel to take the stand then you will continue to do as I say."  
he retorted with a edge to his tone.

"what are you getting at?  
she asked warily.

"until your trial is concluded you will continue with our little arrangement." he said with malicious intent. 

"every night? 

"yes, he nodded and slipped  
his fingers back inside her. "every night and in every way i desire. 

she eyed him considering her options "alright." she said licking  
her lips intently.

"do we have a deal? he asked with  
a depraved smile. 

"yes! she moaned as he fingered her.

"good, now..where were we."  
he said with gleaming dark eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of 4 short stories that I wrote for the tumbrl rumbelle order in the court April 11th event!


	2. the courtroom stenographer and the bailiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in open spaces. they explore their most wildest fantasies.

the courtroom stenographer was handcuffed in the back of the prisoner transport van in the underground parking garage while the bailiff teased her with his nightstick. it was one of her most frequent fantasy and tomorrow night she would indulge him in his.

 

chained to the seat she could only squirm against the hard stick. desperately seeking any fraction. she still had on her lacy panties acting as a barrier between her and it. she cried out when he took mercy on her and purposely rubbed her swollen clit with it. making her hips thrust up. greedily seeking more,  
she moaned wantonly jumping out of her seat attempting to get off on the limited stimulation he was  
allowing her. she stared into his dark eyes wordlessly pleading for release. with a smug grin that soften his hard expression he nodded his head in understanding. as he stood up from the seat across from her she could clearly see his own arousal for her begging for attention. he knelt down beside her locking eyes with her he placed his hands on her knees and slowly made his way up her skirt. pushing the fabric up revealing her soaked panties to his hungry gaze. he licked his lips as he gently placed his thumb against the soaked through thin material.

he began rubbing her clit in a slow circular motion.closing her eyes in satisfaction she threw her head back making noises of contentment as she could finally feel her body convulse she was about to com. when he pulled his clever thumb from her she looked at him  
crossed for denying her  
her orgasm. he grinned as he put his soiled thumb into his mouth lewdly sucking on his thumb tasting her.

she opened her mouth to curse him when he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips hushing her. reminding her that they had to remain somewhat quiet.she watched enraptured as he unbuttoned his uniform shirt revealing his plane white t-shirt underneath.she licked her lips in anticipation as he continued to undress. unzipping  
his pants he pulled them down around his ankles. he moved her panties to the side and entered her. thrusting hard and rough into her as she wrapped her trembling legs around him urging him forward as they awkwardly fucked in the back of the van. their position only allowing little movement.  
he rocked into her pushing her toward the breaking point until  
she came. crying out uninhibited as she orgasmed, her climax prompting his own. he came inside her grunting out his own pleasure. 

 

they were an unconventional couple. every afternoon for lunch they sat quietly together on the steps of courthouse. the bailiff ate the same thing everyday.tuna on toast while the stenographer sat primly beside him reading a book.

none of their colleagues realized that they were even dating, as they both preferred to keep their person lives and their late night actives private. 

the stenographer and the bailiff were both reserved individuals.  
shying away from sociable situations they were two lonely introverts who unexpectedly found something in each other. something they hadn't realized they were missing.  
they found companionship and more..in each other's arms.  
they also unearth a dark passion buried under the surface and  
they soon discovered just how pleasurable it could be to indulge  
in their most dissipated desires. 

 

late at night the stenographer and the bailiff lingered in the empty courthouse. indulging in each other's most deviant fantasies.

 

she sat in her chair wearing only her white lacy lingerie in the empty courtroom. typing nonsense as he was in between her legs. his tongue buried inside her wet folds. it was his most frequent fantasy to be buried inside of her as she typed. 

she bit her lip attempting  
to keep still as he continued to pleasure her with his pleasing tongue. her walls begin to flutter. clutching around his lapping tongue. losing her composure she grabbed onto the table moaning loudly  
as she came.unrelenting he continued to lapp at her. making her come again. burying her fingers into his hair. she tugged and pulled on his long soft strands. keeping him between her legs as she bucked and squirmed under his ministrations.  
he greedily drank down her orgasm alternating between flicking his tongue into her core and stroking her sensitive clit. she stomped her foot down and cursed his name as she came on his tongue.

with a satisfied grin he pulled away from her quivering folds and stood. using her panties to wipe her cum off his face. he looked down into her dazed blue eyes with a pleased expression. panting she smiled coyly and reached for him.palming his hard erection.he involuntarily bucked into her hand as she touched him.  
he lost control of himself and came in his pants. she smiled in satisfaction at having broken him.  
he had come undone simply by her touch.flushed with embarrassment he grasp her hand with a growl and pulled her to him. bending her over her type writer he stuck his fingers inside her. she spread her legs wider digging her nails into her desk as he finger fucked her. her hips bucking wildly needing him deeper, she cried out begging him for more and with a taunting chuckle he removed his fingers from her. replacing them with his nightstick. she moaned and thrusted her hips attempting to rid it. as he gently penetrated her with his nightstick.she came more intensely then her last two orgasms!  
dropping his nightstick now  
dripping with her juices. 

he sat down in her chair pulling her down on his lap.breathing heavily she sat in his lap as he soothingly caressed her inner thigh while lovingly kissing her shoulder.  
tomorrow night they would indulge themselves in another dirty fantasy.

 

during the day they hardly looked at each other keeping their professional distance while at night they engaged in all their most fevered desires. having sex in the most unusual places all over the courthouse.  
the thrill of being caught turning them on in the most deprived way.  
tomorrow night their after hours activities would take place in DA rush's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still writing/editing the next chapter! lol I will be posting it by 11:00pm.tonight! Lol


	3. the lawyers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taken from prompt ( 6 ) of the list of prompts submitted.
> 
> Belle & Gold are both lawyers who have been sleeping with each other. They have a fight & withhold sex from one another until one gives in. They both receive cases involving sexual situations. When one picks up the other for work they talk about their cases to one another that it gets them to give in at the same time in the parking lot.

DA gold came thundering  
though prosecutor belle French's office door, 

"are you insane French! he shouted.

belle looked up at him amused while stacking her folders.

"really, there's no need to be so formal mr gold.not when I know what you look like in your boxers." she said teasing him.

"don't be cute dearie, you know precisely well why I'm here."  
he all but yelled. 

"nope, not a clue." she fliptly replied while continuing to file away  
her folders.

"the jones case, you cut that man a deal! he said in disbelieve. 

"mmm." she nodded.

"and, why on earth would you do that? the man is a public menace. he's a predator, belle." 

"I believe he's changed."  
she simply replied. 

"oh yes, the bleeding heart prosecutor. believe me, he hasn't." he retorted. 

"Emma stood up for him and trusts him and so do I." she continued. 

"he's a rapist, he raped  
a 16-teen year old girl belle."  
he said exasperated. 

"he didn't know she was only  
16-teen, and they'd met at a bar he had every right to assume she was the age of consent. your own words  
I believe you used when you were his public defender." she countered.

"that was deferent." he replied shaking his head. 

"how so? she challenged looking at him with those impossibly blue eyes.

"I was ambitious and stupid, I wanted to make a name for myself." he replied deflated, 

"and now your the DA." she said with a wink. 

"yes, i'am it's 25years later and jones is back in front of a judge with the same poor excuses. hoping his roughish charms with get him off the hook. again." he retorted. 

"careful darling, this is starting to sound personal. is there more to  
this then you've told me? she asked  
teasing him. 

"belle, it's a pattern of behavior.  
the man is a danger to society.  
his list of sexual misconduct has only grown over the years! the man is a predator." he answered. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't agree.  
since he's met emma she says he's not the same man he was before.  
i trust emma's judgement on this and I have faith that love can change a person. if love can soften the hardest of hearts even yours, then there's hope for even jones." she stated with a smile. 

"that so." he said rising an eyebrow.

she nodded standing up and stepping over to the filing cabinet. 

"you think that were in love? he continued with a smirk. 

"I..well, I mean." she stumbled. 

"I see, you've been playing hard to get haven't you my little belle."  
he said backing her against the wall.

"are you done denying me, or..  
are you still angry with me?  
he lowly asked while sliding his hand up her skirt. 

when he reached the crotch of her panties she grabbed his wrist. 

"I still haven't forgiven you for the stunt you pulled in court last week." she replied with a grin. 

"oh I see, and I'm not nearly done with you over this jones case. let's table this discussion for another time shall we. say my place this weekend." he said wiggling his fingers against her and she pulled his hand away.

"oh come on, belle give the dog a bone." he said with a smile.

she giggled. "you know your quite charming when you want to be.  
but I'm not forgiving you that easily." she said pushing him away.

 

"not done torturing me yet, you do enjoying playing this little game of our's don't you dearie." he said reaching for her and seductively moving his thumb across her jaw.

"no more then you." she said allowing him to brush his thumb over her lips.

"indeed, I do. it makes the moment of surrender so much sweeter."  
he said with a wicked grin sliding his thumb into her mouth.

he rubbed his hardening bulge against her as she sucked on his thumb making little noises of contentment when she cupped him through his pants.

"down boy, she coldly said.  
"as I said before you haven't been  
forgiven yet." 

he lecherously smiled at her  
"not giving in yet dearie." 

"you should know by now that I'm not that easy to break." she said staring into his dark eyes. 

"nor am I, but. he replied grabbing hold of her wrist keeping her hand on his hard bulge."as you can feel  
I need you. would you like me to beg." he said getting down on his knees before her and pulling up her skirt.

"and, what is it that you want to do to me." she rasp as his hands slowly moved up her skirt.

"first, I want to touch your wet pussy! seconded, I want to kiss your pussy! and lastly I need to fuck you!  
I want to fuck you hard up this wall while you beg me for more."  
he stated staring up at her with an expression of utter deprived desire.

with a coy smile she gently pushed him away with the heel of her shoe. 

"not now gold, I still have some filing to do on the jones case." 

he looked at her with annoyance.  
"as you wish." he retorted standing up off the floor.

"you know where to find me when your ready to give in." he stated as he turned to leave her her office.

"I wouldn't count on it mr gold."  
she shouted after him.

 

later that night they awkwardly found themselves riding the elevator down to the parking garage together.

"going home so early? she asked her gaze fix on the counting of the digital numbers.

"I thought I might stop at Mulligan's for a nightcap before I head home, care to join me." he ask looking at her with longing. 

"no, I dot think so." she replied turning to him.

"I thought you were going to be working late tonight." he asked slightly annoyed.

"I guess, I didn't have as  
much work to do as I thought."  
she weakly replied. 

"I see." he muttered turning away from her.

she giggled at his pouty expression. "you really are adorable you know that." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and he huffed.

"I spent the rest of my day thinking about the things you wanted to do  
to me, and it made me so wet that  
I had to remove my uncomfortable damp panties." she stated while nuzzling his neck and cupping him through his pants. 

"what things? he rasp. 

she bit her bottom lip in that way that always drove him mad  
and smiled. 

"you still want me." she teasingly asked while kissing his throat. 

"don't do that, dearie unless you mean it." he said near growling. 

"Oh I mean it." she seductively replied. 

"Why miss French, your making it very hard to refuse you."  
he playfully said. 

"yes, it feels very hard." she said continuing to touch him. 

with a growl,he slammed her against the wall smashing his mouth against her's in a possessive kiss leaving them both breathless. as they continued to franticly kiss in the elevator. his hands wondering under her skirt finding her bare and so wet.

"your so wet, my dear belle."  
he growled.

"yes, please touch me! she pleaded. rubbing herself against his hand as his fingers entered her.

"yes! she moaned.

"yes, that's it let me in." he rasp  
in her ear and kissed her neck as  
he quicken his movements finger fucking her while she trembled  
in his arms.

she was close so very close,  
she griped the lapels of his jacket moaning loudly as brought her to the edge of orgasming when suddenly the elevator doors opened to the empty parking garage.

she pushed him away adjusting the hem of her skirt. 

"there's no one here belle, every one's gone home for the night.  
it's just you and me." he said his  
voice husky.

she hesitantly looked up seeing only their cars left in the parking garage.

she sheepishly looked back at him and shrugged her shoulders.

they stepped out of the elevator and he escorted her to her car. taking her car keys out of her jacket pocket  
she hesitated.

"you mention something about a nightcap." she said biting her lip 

he just stared transfix at her mouth.

"your place or mine? she asked.

he kissed her in reply.

"here, now! she asked in bewilderment breaking the  
needy kiss.

"yes," he enthusiastically nodded  
his head and unzipped his pants.

she hiked up her skirt while quickly glancing around the the parking garage making sure that it was truly empty.

dropping his pants down he lifted her pressing her up against her car as she wrapped her legs around his waist. lining them up. he thrusted inside her making an animalistic sound when he felt her pussy tighten around his cock.

she cried out as he begin slamming his hard cock into her core. taking her ungently against her car. 

"yes, oh yes! that feels yes."  
she moaned tangling her fingers in his hair.

"this won't be gentle, my darling.  
I need to fuck you! hard." he rasp.

"harder! she moaned clinging tightly to him as he relentlessly fucked her.

"as you wish, tell me how do I feel inside you? he grunted. 

"so good, you feel so good. better then your skillful fingers.don't stop!  
she breathe.

"yes, yes..almost there sweetheart.  
I can feel your pussy quiver."  
he mumbled. 

"I'm, I'm going to com."  
she shouted as she came hard.

he groaned feeling her walls spasm. clutching him as she orgasmed.

aggressively thrusting his cock  
into her still quivering pussy he ejaculated inside her. filling her pussy with his cum.

he tenderly kissed her on her forehead before they untangled themselves from each other's embrace and readjusted their clothing.

pulling her skirt back down she nervously looked around.

"sweetheart, there's no need to worry no one could have possible seen us." he said amused by her skittish paranoia.

"what about the security cameras! she said mortified.

he just looked at her with a panicked expression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> almost had elevator smut! but sadly that wasn't really in line with the prompt. maybe next time. 
> 
> ok one more chapter to post! but since it's late. and I still have some editing to do. I'll be posting it tomorrow evening. I bid you good night all,


	4. the pubic defender and the client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in his holding cell the pubic defender and her client confer.

while a pivotal witness was being crossed examined by the prosecution pubic defender belle French sat beside her infuriatingly confident client Robert gold.  
the smug defendant had   
oh so causally placed his hand on her knee. tapping his fingers against her kneecap whenever she made an objection.after a moment she causally shoved his hand away, unfortunately,mr gold had found this amusing and his hand returned to her leg slowly moving up her skirt!   
she wanted to slap him across that damn smug face of his, but she had to keep her composure.he wanted her to lose her temper and yell at him like a school teacher that had caught her naughty student with his hand in the cookie jar. no, she wouldn't play his games.

she'd heard all the stories.  
been warned about his behavior.  
his antics in court.the man was a menace to society and it was her job to get him off! not get him off! no, she had to do the job appointed to her and get her client off the hook for the 3rd time. the bastard's hand had wonder up her skirt and was stroking her through the thin material of her underwear.arousing her in open court. she couldn't allow herself to react to him.she wouldn't make a scene in the courtroom that's what he wanted after all and she wouldn't give into him.not now,not ever.

their expressions remained passive as he slipped his finger inside her. she bit her lip stifling her moan of surprise as he continued to   
finger her. she grabbed onto the table's edge trying desperately not to respond to his devious fingers.  
when she suddenly felt her folds spasming she was going to  
come if he didn't stop that soon.  
grabbing his hand she had intended to remove it.but, she involuntary thrusted her hips against his fingers. it was too late to stop now, she was about to climax during a trial by her guilty as sin client! she quickly began scribbling pertaining to be writing something down as she came despite herself. breathing heavily  
she looked at him he was grinning like a maniac. once they adjourned for the day she was going to wipe that smug smile off his face!  
she was going to give him a piece of her mind. if he even thought about attempting anything like this again she would quit! he boldly put his soiled fingers into mouth while she glared at him teasing her with a absolutely filthy grin. 

she shivered in repulsion and excitement.

he was on trial for murder and not for the first time,the DA had called him golden boy as he dealt with gold as his trade.he'd somehow managed to come out of every case with a not guilty verdict despite the evidence to the contrary.   
the smug bastard was a demon dressed in prada suits. no other lawyer would defend the vile contemptible man so for his latest murder trial he was forced to hire a pubic defender.as no other lawyer would take on his case.unfortunately, for belle French she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.   
she wanted nothing to do with it and the insufferable defendant. but she had been a signed to the case that nobody wanted. she probably shouldn't have pissed off DA mills at the office Christmas party. 

 

after they adjourned for the day  
she met with him in his holding cell before he was taking back to jail.

"that little stunt you pulled today in court wasn't cute mr gold." she said glaring at him.

he sat staring at her with that same self satisfied smugness as she approached him.

"do you want to go to jail mr gold, because all of this! she said gesturing. all your unacceptable antics is going to accomplish is just that! you pull something like that again and I will throw the case and don't think that I won't do it."  
she said glaring then turned to leave. 

when she suddenly turned back around.

"no, I'll quite." she threatened.

he stood up with that manic smile on his face and slowly walked toward her with treacherous intent.  
she stood frozen in place under  
his intense gaze as he backed her against the wall and kissed her. tentatively at first then giving into him she opened her mouth granting him access to her tongue.  
he possessively held in his arms as he attempted to devour her tongue. she moaned against his mouth when his hands reached under her skirt pulling at her soaked panties.  
his fingers seeking her warmth. struggling with herself she simultaneously squirmed in his embrace while spreading her legs wider.as his three fingers entered her pushing deep inside her finding the places that ached for his attention.  
he nipped on her bottom lip with his teeth pulling away from her before she could climax. making a noise of frustration she shoved him away while he just looked at her with a mischievous grin.in a haze of lustful frustration she took off her panties and hiked up her skirt baring herself completely to his lecherous gaze. grabbing him by his necktie she pulled him closer pressing her lips against his.eagerly seeking his devilish tongue she quickly unzipped his pants while he lined them up. wrapping her legs around his waist he pinned her against the wall.  
he fucked her hard making her moan. she clawed at his shoulders wildly moving her hips needing him to fill her more deeper. 

"no, not like this." she breathlessly moaned.

changing their position she pushed him down on the cold floor and he gleefully chuckled as she straddled him. she closed her eyes in satisfaction as he slid deeper into her core hitting that spot that made her shudder with anticipation.

as she rode him erratically rocking her hips he begin to laugh!  
he Manically chuckled as she came crying out her pleasure. undaunted, he continued to manically laugh  
as they fucked on the floor of his holding cell.painfully griping her hips he thrusted harder into her spasming pussy.while she moaned enjoying the wrongness and how completely right the sensation of him inside of her felt.filling her in ways that made her toss her back as she erratically bounced on his hard cock! coming hard as he came inside her.

breathing heavily she remained straddled on top of him when she opened her eyes and stared down into his cold mocking brown eyes. she stumbled on shaky legs as she stood up.fumbling to put her panties back on and pull back down her skirt with as much dignity as she could.the evil bastard watched her, grinning ear to ear with satisfaction as he zipped up his pants and straightened his necktie.

"aren't you going to say something? she snapped as he calmly sat back down to the table patiently waiting to be taken away.

"stop staring at me like that."  
she said rising her voice when he grabbed her hand pulling her closer to him.he removed his handkerchief locking eyes with her he wiped his dripping cum off her inner thigh.

"now get back to work dearie,  
we have another long day in court tomorrow." he said with  
a smug smile.

she glared at him in response and turned on her heel calling for the guard to open the door.


End file.
